Conventionally, a cable hanger is used for bundling wires such as optical fiber cables into one between electric poles. As a cable hanger of this kind, there is one called spiral hanger formed into a spiral shape (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,777).
The cable hanger that is called spiral hanger is formed by winding a hanger wire into a coil shape in a constant direction. When a hung wire is extended between electric poles, one end of the cable hanger imports an end of the hung wire therein, the cable hanger is kept rotating in one direction along the spiral shape, the hung wire is taken therein and with this, the cable hanger is supported.
As the spiral cable hanger, there is proposed a cable hanger having largely enhanced operability.
This cable hanger is formed by alternately and continuously forming a Z-winding spiral and an S-winding spiral along an axis via a switching part instead of forming a spiral shape into a constant direction (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-168284).
Therefore, when a hung wire is extended between electric poles, the cable hanger is disposed along the hung wire and then, any of switching parts of the cable hanger imports the hung wire therein, and it is kept rotating in one direction (e.g., rotated leftward) until it reaches a next switching part as it is. If it reaches the next switching part, the switching part imports the hung wire therein, and it is kept rotating in one direction (e.g., rotated rightward) until it reaches the next switching part as it is. By carrying out such a taking-in operation over the entire length of the hung wire, the hung wire can be taken in the cable hanger swiftly.